


Who the hell are you?

by Floople_Doople



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: All rivals are male, Along with come up with male names, Alternate Universe, Expect it, F/M, I swear to God, OOC, RIP My sanity, So many tags, Time to go look up personalities and shit, What the Hell, first fic here, holy shit Ayano ain't a yandere, if you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: wHAT THE FUCKis my lifeBasically me attempting to write something with no knowledge of characters but FUCK ITAll the rivals are males and trying to win Ayano's heart. Senpai/Taro is somewhat upset, Budo's being a jealous prick, and chaos(along with some hilarity maybe) will ensue.i started this at 3 in the morning forgive me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lookie  
> Ayano is a nice(?) human bean  
> Also Osono is a prickly bean

Ayano quickly ran from her house, having shoved a piece of toast in her mouth after rushing out the door, nearly forgetting her school bag in the process. She mentally berated herself for not getting up earlier, as she might now be late. Maybe if her alarm clock worked like it was supposed to, this would happen a lot less often. Unfortunately, it didn't. Might have had something to do with her breaking it. Oh well.

She was, unfortunately, not paying attention as to what was ahead of her. Makes sense that she ran into someone, causing her to be fall backwards onto the floor. 

"Ow...." she muttered before another voice caught her attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. Need any help?" the voice asked, and Ayano looked up to be face to face with a boy.

The boy wasn't the most attractive thing on earth, but he had a certain charm to him. He had pale skin, neat dark hair, and eyes to match, not to mention he was wearing the school uniform. The eyes might have appeared lifeless if there wasn't that certain light to them. Again, he wasn't drop dead gorgeous or anything, but you'd want to look at him again.

"No thanks. I'm fine," she said in a monotone voice, getting up to look at the boy.

"Oh, what's your name? I'm Taro Yamada. I'm a third-year at Akademi High School," he said, giving her a small smile.

Before Ayano could introduce herself, a new voice burst out.

"Ugh, we're LATE! Hurry UP Taro, or else I'm gonna leave you behind!" a new male voice stated quite loudly, and Ayano turned toward the voice.

She was greeted with the sight of a male walking up quite angrily to Taro. This boy had short red-orange hair that faded into a lighter shade of orange, along with orange eyes to match. He was also wearing the school uniform, though he was wearing a thin pink scarf with white polka dots. His skin was surprisingly pale as well, though his face immediately flushed as soon as he looked at her. How odd.

"I suppose I should get going. I'll see you at school," Ayano stated before heading towards school. The ginger watched her as she left, before turning to Taro.

"Hey! Do you know who she is?" he asked, with Taro shaking his head.

"No, I don't know who she is! You interrupted me before I could find out what her name was Osono!" Taro said, chuckling lightly. "Besides, shouldn't we be heading to school as well?"

"What? O-oh, yeah! Ugh, we're gonna be late now! I'm not your alarm clock you know!"

"Yeah, I know, I know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God if I quit halfway through this-sorry this is short btw  
> I'M SO CLEVER  
> I CHANGED TWO LETTERS OF OSANA TO GET OSONO  
> EXPECT THIS CREATIVITY


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason some of you like this shit so I thought 'I might as well so FUCK IT'  
> Now with more Osono and Ayano interacting :D  
> not gonna lie i bs-ed my way through writing the other characters besides the main ones  
> you have no idea how hard it is to write Osono dear lord

Ayano had miraculously made it to school on time(though sadly the same couldn't be said for Osono and Taro), and was sitting in class waiting for the teacher. As she waited, she noted a few of the students wandering around the classroom. For some reason, dying your hair was really popular. Like, REALLY popular. Almost no one had a natural hair color. Ayano rolled her eyes.

'Great. I'm in an anime where the main character has normal hair while everyone else had crazy hair. Fantastic,' she joked in her head.

She pondered it for a little while longer before the teacher came in and the day started officially. As their teache(she didn't really know her name and didn't quite care to learn) she thought about that orange-haired boy that had interrupted her short conversation with Taro. She made up her mind to figure out who he was as soon as lunch came around.

Granted, when lunch DID come around, she had kind of lost her motivation to actually go look for the ginger. Thus, she sat on a bench on the rooftop, eating the bento she made for herself that morning. In fact, she almost didn't notice the ginger looming over her until she looked up.

"H-hey, is this seat taken? Not that I want to sit with you or anything! I just couldn't find anywhere else to sit," he said, his pale cheeks a light shade of pink as he said this.

Ayano shrugged, and the ginger sat down and began eating.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" Ayano asked, causing the other male to flush a dark pink.

"W-what? W-why are you asking ME?" he said in response.

"I just wanted to know."

"Well, it's Osono. Osono Najimi. And DON'T forget it!"

"Oh. Well, I'm Ayano. Ayano Aishi. Nice to officially meet you, I guess."

"N-nice to meet you too."

There was and awkward silence, before Ayano spoke up.

"Are you and Yamada-kun good friends?"

"What?"

"Just asking."

"Y-yeah, we're friends. But it's not like we're BEST friends or anything-we're just friends."

"Okay then, jeez."

Again. Quite the awkward silence. Then the bell rung, signaling that they should start heading to class.

"Oh. Bell just rung."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Jeez. Why are you so rude?"

"N-no reason...look, if you don't like how I act then you don't have to talk to me! Dummy..."

Ayano rolled her eyes and walked off to class. Osono stared after her, his hands over his heart.

'W-why is my heart beating so fast? Do I like her or something??? No way! I just met her! This isn't one of those "love at first sight" things!...is it?' he thought as he walked to class.

What was he supposed to think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm still trying to figure out Amai here's some more Osono and Ayano interaction  
> Now with even more awkwardness :D

Ayano walked into school the next day, though she wasn't nearly late this time. Rather, she was early. She decided to wander around the school to see who was here. She walked by the cooking club, where that purple-haired student with huge...erm....breasts usually was. Ayano had run into her when she was wandering around school the other day, and while they didn't exactly click right away, they were by no means on bad terms. Kokona Haruka-wasn't that her name?-had immediately brought her to the cooking club, saying that their president would have loved to meet her. Unfortunately, he had gotten sick with something, and he wouldn't be there until next week. Kokona hadn't really minded, instead she spent the end of the school day with Ayano, and she taught her how to cut little sausages to look like cute little octopi. She gave some to Ayano as a present.

In reality, she hadn't really wanted them, though she didn't want to hurt Kokona's feelings. That was really the only reason as to why she took it. As she had walked towards the gate to go home, she had spotted Osono, who seemed to be waiting for someone. She walked up to him quickly, apparently quick enough to startle him when she stopped right in fron of him.

"Aishi-chan! Why are you still here?! Shouldn't you be home by now?" He asked her, his tone somewhat harsh...and concerned? What?

"I got held up by Haruka-san. She kept me in the cooking club," She held out the small bag of octo-dogs(as Ayano called them) that Kokona had given her. "Want these? I had a few extra that I didn't know what to do with."

Osono was stunned. And extremely flustered. I mean, she was actually giving him a present! Something she had made herself! Something she cooked! He really needs to calm down! Not to mention getting his emotions under control!

"Oh, really? I mean, I'll take them! N-Not that I want to, it's just that I'm taking them off of your hands!" He blurted, almost cringing at how blatantly obvious it was that he was flustered.

Ayano kind of just stared at him for a second. Real smooth Osono. Real smooth. She handed him the bag of octo-dogs anyway, which he took with a small grin on his face.

"You sure you want them? Didn't seem like you wanted them. If you don't want them, you can tell me. I can always give them to someone else," She said, raising an eyebrow. Osono quickly shook his head.

"W-wait, that's not what I meant! I mean..." he groaned in frustration. "Thanks."

She stared at him for a second, then giving him a small smile. Poor Osono's face exploded into a dark shade of red. 'Wow, she's so cute when she smiles. Wait, what?! No no no no no there is no way I could be thinking this when we only met a few days ago!' Osono thought, staring at her.

"Well, let me know if you like them. See you next week, Osono-kun," Ayano said, walking outside the gate.

Osono stared after her for a while before Taro walked up to him, tapping him on the soldier.

"Osono, are you okay? Your face is all red. Did you get sick or something?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm FINE! Ugh, I had to wait forever for you! I have things to do too!"

"Sorry Osono, wow. What's got you so worked up?"

"SHUT UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was done at 2 in the morning forgive me for not updating pls


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FIGURED OUT AMAI  
> OR SHOULD I SAY  
> AMAO
> 
>  
> 
> I know it sucks it's all I could come up with

Ayano walked through the school gates. It was now Monday, her second week here . Honestly, besides meeting Taro and Osono, nothing else interesting happened during the rest of the week. Besides Osono pretty much deserting poor Taro to go eat lunch with Ayano. While she couldn't figure it out why Osono would ditch his supposedly childhood friend so quickly like that, she couldn't help but feel some semblance of what might have been pity for Taro. Really, his childhood friend ditched him for some random girl they met only a week ago. That's gotta sting.

As Ayano walked to her class, she noticed a male that she hadn't seen before walking up from behind her. This guy had short chocolate brown hair that was tucked underneath a teal, polka-dotted handkerchief that he wore. Surprisingly, he didn't wear the entire school uniform. While he wore the white collared undershirt and black pants that were required, he didn't wear the black shirt over it. Instead, he wore a teal apron that matched his handkerchief over the shirt. If she was going to be honest, his appearance was a little startling. Everyone else wore the uniform, why not this guy? It was kind of...weird.

While Ayano wanted to avoid him, this new male seemed to have other plans. He walked faster towards her when she tried walking faster to try and get away. After a couple minutes of trying to walk away from this guy, Ayano eventually gave up. He was persistent, she had to admit. So, she stopped walking, and turned around to face the brunette that was now in front of her. He smiled when he saw that she stopped and was listening to him.

"Hello! You must Ayano Aishi! I've heard about you from Haruka-chan!" he exclaimed excitedly, a cheerful smile on his face.

Ayano could almost feel the sunshine radiating off of him. He was that cheerful.

"I am Ayano Aishi...Who are you?" she replied simply.

"Oh, I'm Amao Odayaka! It's a pleasure to meet you, Aishi-chan!" Amao said cheerfully, and once again, Ayano could have sworn that the room was suddenly brighter thanks to the sunshine radiating off of this guy. Honestly, it was almost blinding. She almost raised her hand to block her eyes from the metaphorical sunshine.

Ayano just stared. And stared. And stared some more. What was with this guy? There was no way someone could naturally be this cheery.

"Hm? Why are you staring at me like that? Did I already do something to offend you? I'm sorry!" he said worriedly, and Ayano sighed.

"No, you didn't do anything to offend me. I was just curious as to why you wanted to meet me," Ayano replied, not breaking her stare with Amao.

 "I heard you've been visiting the Cooking Club often, so I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to join?" he admitted, almost bashfully.

Ayano broke her stare with him. He just wanted to know if she wanted to join his club. That makes sense.

"I see. Well, I haven't decided if I'm going to join any clubs or not, so there," she explained, walking away.

At least, she would have been, if his hand didn't fall on her shoulder. Well, not so much as 'fall' as it landed on her shoulder. Hard. Unnaturally so. Slightly startled but this sudden change in demeanor, Ayano turned around once more to see Amao grinning at her. With a grin that  ~~Satan would be proud of~~ radiated even MORE sunshine.

"I see...well, would you like to accompany me to the Cooking Club before school starts? I know we have a few minutes before then," he said cheerfully.

Ayano was tempted to voice how blindingly sunny this kid was being. At the same time, she really didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she nodded her reply instead of saying anything. He smiled before taking her by the hand and dragging her off to the Cooking Club.

As she was dragged along, Ayano couldn't help but think about how different he and Osono were. It'd be interesting to see them meet at some point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow geez this took a long goddamn time  
> also I like how the one fic I pretty much completely lost interest in has the most kudos comments hits etc  
> BUT I WILL FINISH THIS  
> honestly this is painful for me but I will do it


End file.
